Final Line
by DoomStone
Summary: "Professor! We're under attack!" McGonagall looked out the window and crossing the bridge were 6 heavily armed muggles running as if their lives depended on it. An outbreak occurs in Scotland and, overrun, Harry's BSAA team retreats towards Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Line**

Hey. It's me. I know you guys are waiting so bad for me to update Vendetta, but I just can't think of anything to write. I'm just writing this in the mean time, to clear my head. 'Cuz this specific plot bunny was a pain in the ass to harbor, so I'm kicking it out into the world. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'm only going to say this once. I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter. The rights to those franchises belong specifically to Capcom and JK Rowling. Or anything else you may see. Only the plot is mine. MY IDEA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *coughs violently* Jeez, I gotta stop doing that… Anyway, in my Resident Evil world, Leon never worked for the President and went to Spain to save Ashley as a mission for the BSAA.

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

It was 3 months after the battle for Hogwarts. During that time, Professor McGonagall had been appointed headmistress of the great school. Unfortunately for the great hero of Hogwarts, Harry had to return to the custody of the Dursleys. Although, in a bittersweet twist of fate, all of that was about to end.

It was early in the morning in Raccoon City, Illinois when the Dursley family and Harry Potter walked out of Continental Airlines' International flight from Heathrow airport in London to Raccoon City International Airport. It seemed to everyone else that these were just some vacationing obnoxious brits (**AN:** Admit it, Vernon comes off as seriously obnoxious. Or a fatass Bastard. Whichever you prefer.). The Dursleys, however, had no intention of even staying the night. They were there on a mission: Find the most remote place in the United States, ditch Potter, and get out. Poor Harry, though, was oblivious of the scheme to get rid of him. Not totally, because he knew that there was something unnatural when Vernon had told him he was coming along on this _particular_ family vacation. Harry never went on Dursley family vacations.

Anyway, 3 hours later, the Dursleys were on another taxiing plane while Harry was still seated at the airport's Starbucks waiting for the Dursleys to come out of the bathroom. After another 45 minutes, Harry simply gave up and accepted the possible fact that they had stranded him alone in a foreign country. He exited the airport and headed into town, where he used his wand to conjure up a tent to sleep in for the night. He was never able to use it. later that night, Raccoon city was dead. According to the press, a nuclear reactor owned by the Umbrella Corporation had overheated and exploded. There were only 4 known survivors: 3 civilians and a rookie cop.

When they were found, they were armed to the teeth and claimed that to survive they had been forced to kill hordes of "zombies". Their names were Officer Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin, and Harry Potter. Several years later, Leon and Harry joined the BSAA alongside Chris Redfield (Claire's older brother) and Jill Valentine. Claire originally joined TerraSave, but switched over to the BSAA after figuring out that desk work wasn't exactly her "thing". Former Harvardville S.R.T. officer Angela Miller also joined the BSAA following an outbreak in the Harvardville airport. Together, they formed the six man Omega Squad, the team with the most experience in the entire BSAA. All in all, each one of them had had some form of contact with the T-Virus. As for what was to come, It would be their wildest adventure to date.

-R-E-P-a-g-e-B-r-e-a-k-R-E-

Harry Potter, now age 21, was alone in his New York apartment. Alone, and horribly bored. He had not been assigned a mission for the BSAA in about a week and a half. To him, and the rest of his team, that meant one of four things: One, the whole agency was either disbanded or dead. Two, the bioterrorists had run out of the T-Virus and other such hideous things. Three, the bioterrorists simply gave up. Or four, the bioterrorists were pooling their resources to start a massive outbreak in a single, panic inducing attack. The second and third scenarios, in Harry's opinion, would mean that the BSAA had finally won and he could live in bliss knowing that the hellish legacy of the Umbrella Corporation had finally been wiped from the face of the earth. Unfortunately for him and everyone else tied to this story, that was not the case.

He was disturbed form his train of thought when the phone on his coffee table began to ring. He abruptly sat up from his horizontal position on the lumpy, fart-in-a-bottle green couch, turned around and answered the phone with a slightly overeager

"Hello?"

There was a slight pause, and just as Harry was about to repeat himself, a man's voice with a slight Bostonian accent asked,

"Harry Potter?"

It sounded more like a statement than a question, but Harry answered nonetheless, "Speaking." "You are to report to BSAA Headquarters in D.C. by tomorrow at 2:00 pm sharp. There will be a helicopter waiting at the private government airstrip by the airport. It's of the utmost urgency." ordered the man on the other end of the call. "I'm already on my way, sir." replied Harry, standing up and hanging up the phone.

(Back at BSAA Headquarters…)

The young intern stood there, staring at the phone in his hand for about 10 seconds before putting the phone back in its cradle, turning around to his friend standing next to him, and exclaiming, "He called me 'Sir'!" Both of them then proceeded to start whooping and dancing with joy.

(In Harry's apartment in Brooklyn…)

Harry rushed over to the closet and opened the door. Pushing apart his clothes, he revealed a, rather large, keypad-locked safe. Punching in the numbers 1-0-1-7, he opened the safe and stepped inside. After the whole fiasco with Voldemort, he had asked Hermione to teach him the spell with which she had expanded the inside of her purse to be nearly the size of a freighter's cargo hold. He still valued that decision with his life, because inside of the safe was his BSAA uniform and his armory.

He quickly took off his current clothes and put on a pair of black jeans and a grey, long-sleeved BSAA tee-shirt. Next he put on his black combat boots and kneepads. Harry then put on his standard-issue BSAA utility harness, which had pockets to hold may things. To his belt, Harry clipped on a small first-aid kit, two canteens, and an ammo pouch enchanted to have whatever ammunition he needed whenever he reached in. Also, he strapped his pistol's holster to his right thigh and moved on to the weapons. Now, you may be wondering, Why two canteens? It's because one holds water and the other holds Whiskey. Chris had introduced him to the infernal drink 8 months prior, and he had automatically loved the taste, as if it was meant to be. Harry wasn't an alcoholic, though. Far from it. Harry only ever had whiskey on missions, and that was because it helped him ease his mind after a long day in the field.

The first thing Harry grabbed when he reached his armory was his custom 9mm "Silver Ghost", identical to Leon's, and slipped it into its holster on his thigh. The next things he grabbed were his two updated model 1887 shotguns with sawed off barrels, which he slid into their respective holsters on his back. He also grabbed his favorite Heckler and Koch MP5 with a foregrip and a foldable skeleton stock and he slung it over his back. Finally, he grabbed his most important weapon of all: his wand. Ever since he had been ditched in the United States by the Dursleys, he had transfigured his wand into a black-handled, double-edged, OTF Stiletto switchblade. And it was that switchblade that he placed into a secure clip on the strap of his harness.

Finally having finished getting ready, the exited and locked the safe, re-covering it and closing the closet. He grabbed the keys to his black Kawasaki Ninja and his helmet, exited his apartment, locked it, and made his way down to his bike. It was extremely awkward though. YOU imagine getting into an elevator and seeing a man armed to the teeth standing right there waiting for it to get to the garage. Either way, 5 minutes later, he was tearing through the streets of New York, His bike roaring its challenge to any who could listen. Once he made it to the airstrip, he turned his bike over to some agents who would keep it until he returned. that is, IF he returned. He thought that through as the helicopter started up and lifted off, taking him to Washington D.C.

-R-E-P-a-g-e-B-r-e-a-k-R-E-

The helicopter was very fast, taking Harry from New York to DC in about 45 minutes maximum, not stopping for a single thing. During the trip, Harry got to thinking of his team. Or, rather, Angela in particular. It was a little known fact that he and Angela were attracted to each other. Unfortunately, it had been more than half a year since they last saw each other, and even that was for a mission. Harry contemplated what it would be like to see her again after such a long time while the helicopter landed. When he exited, he was presented with another motorcycle identical to the one in New York. He smiled and mounted the bike, putting on his helmet and yelling his thanks over his shoulder as he sped off to his house in DC. He spent the night there, dreaming of absolutely nothing.

when he got to the Biohazard Security Assessment Alliance Headquarters the next day, he was shocked to see the entire rest of his squad in the briefing room. "Leon! Claire!" exclaimed Harry, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Came for a mission. All of us did," replied Leon with a laugh, offering his hand, "How have you been, buddy?" Harry stood straighter when Leon said that. "All of us…?" he asked uncertainly, taking Leon's hand but looking around the room. Harry then noticed Chris already sitting in a chair by the briefing table alongside Jill. "Hey guys," called Harry.

"Harry Potter. It sure has been a while," said Chris as he got up. He came over to Harry and clapped him on the shoulder, his form of a greeting.

"Harry," Jill acknowledged him with a tilt of her head. Harry then noticed something off. He had only greeted three of his team members. where was-

"HARRY!" yelled Claire as she jumped onto the boy's back, "HI!" Harry soon collapsed because of the sudden addition of weight. "Great to see you too, Claire," said Harry, "Now can you please get off me?" Claire looked down and noticed that he was sprawled out on the floor while she sat cross-legged on his back. "Oh. Sure," she said, getting up.

Harry got up and looked around the room again when his eyes fell upon he one person he wanted to see. "Angela," he breathed. She had on a pair of dark gray jean short-shorts and a black tank-top with black high heel boots, knee pads, elbow pads, a leather utility harness, a gray bandanna around her neck and a pair of fingerless gloves. She slowly walked up to him, looking him up and down as if scanning him. when she was a foot away, she stopped and looked him in the eye. She stood there for a few seconds, then hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture with equal fervor, inhaling the light coffee scent of her tanned skin.

"I missed you," she whispered silently into his ear, "so much." Harry shivered when her hot breath hit his ear. "I missed you too, Angela," he said. He wished the moment could last forever, but unfortunately, time continued to run. "Yo, lovebirds," interrupted Leon, "Get a room." Harry and Angela were apart so fast that they could put the roadrunner to shame. And they were both blushing so madly that tomatoes could have been jealous. "Leon," said Claire, punching him in the arm, "Leave them alone."

Unfortunately for the group of friends, the time for small talk was over the moment that their superior walked in through the door. They all took a seat at the table, watching as the man in the suit outlined their mission: Apparently, there were reports of an outbreak of massive proportions in Northern Scotland. This time, not only had there been reports of the T and G-Viruses, but also of Las Plagas, the Majini, and Uroboros. Their mission was to fly into Scotland, identify the source of the outbreak, and try to stem it if possible. They were to leave immediately. Not minutes after their briefing, they were completely geared up and boarding the V-22 Osprey that would take them to Europe.

On the long and boring flight, the team checked ammo, cleaned weapons, and basically just screwed around with one another just to kill time. At one point, while they were eating dinner, Leon decided to order a beer. Unfortunately, Leon also had to use the bathroom. So, Leon placed his order and left. When the beer arrived, Leon still hadn't come back. Chris, seeing a golden opportunity, grabbed the beer and sprinkled some salt and pepper into the amber liquid. When Leon returned, he saw the beer and smiled widely, saying, "Thank god, finally something to drink!" He sat down and, without warning, took a huge swig of beer. His eyes snapped open. He then slammed the glass back down on the makeshift table and spat out all of the liquid in his mouth.

As Leon sat hunched over, coughing and hacking, Chris had fallen off of his chair, laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe. Unfortunately, there was one very important detail that Chris had forgotten. Leon was sitting in front of Claire, who was now soaking wet and fuming. She then screamed her heart out with righteous fury, causing Chris to stop laughing abruptly. Suddenly realizing his mistake, Chris got up and ran for his life, Claire trailing close behind. Leon then looked up and said those famous words,

"*cough*Ha! *cough* That's *cough* right Chris! *cough, cough* Fuck with me now! *cough, cough, cough*"


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Line**

Hey, it's me. Just a quick note, I'm kind of disappointed in the lack of reviews. I've got lots and lots of alerts and favorites and stuff, so I know people like this story, but please, if you have any comments whatsoever, tell me in a review. Like if I misspell something, or get a name wrong or even just plain grammatical mistakes! But please, review. If there's anything at all. Even a pairing. Review.

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

**Chapter 2**

The Osprey touched down on a North Scottish beach, sending sand everywhere with the sheer power created by the spin of its rotors. Omega squad exited via the tail hatch and each of them drew their weapon of choice: Angela readied her G36C, Claire pumped her Ithaca M37, Jill raised her M92F, Chris loaded his favorite Jailbreaker, and Leon and Harry both drew their Silver Ghosts. They were all expecting the inevitable. Chris pulled out his PDA.

"Okay. We are here, on this beach," he said, pointing at the map for everyone to see, "I say we cut through the forest on our right. If we do that, we could reach a town in about 10 minutes." Without a moment of hesitation, everyone was on the move, activating their tracking beacons as they went.

The trees in the forest were huge, each one reaching about 30 feet tall before providing shade with its expansive canopy. Unfortunately, there were many, and their leaves rendered the forest floor rather dark. This put them all on edge. Leading the team through the semi-darkness and the undergrowth was Chris. Following him were Jill Claire, Leon and Angela, with Harry bringing up the rear. Speaking of which, Harry couldn't help but stare at the beautiful ex-SRT officer in front of him. Barely a year ago, he and Angela met when she first joined the Omega Squad.

-R-E-P-a-g-e-B-r-e-a-k-R-E-

Angela went on her first BSAA mission as his partner. It was supposed to be a brief search-and-rescue mission in Paris. Or, it had been, until they found out that the person they were looking for was trapped in a Licker β-infested hotel. She handled herself well the entire time. Except once. As the story goes, Harry was surrounded by Licker βs. She was fighting off one of her own when she noticed his predicament. She turned and shot one of his, but the Licker β she was fighting skewered her in the shoulder. She let out a pained scream, distracting the other Licker βs for a moment. Harry took that opportunity to run over to her, hack the Licker βs tongue off, and carry her (Bridal-style) into an open room. Harry kicked the door closed and placed her on the bed. Then he used his wand to barricade the door shut with sheets of solid steel that he magically conjured up.

They rested for the night. Harry took advantage of the fact that Angela was unconscious and decided to remove the stuck appendage. Unfortunately, she'd been wearing heavy-duty body armor, and he couldn't remove the tongue safely without removing the armor and the clothes below. And to complicate things even more for poor Harry, the tongue had torn through the shoulder strap of Angela's bra. Needless to say, when Angela woke up in the morning and found herself dressed in a white nightgown with her uniform on the floor, the conversation was pretty awkward for Harry. Fortunately for him, Angela laughed at his discomfort, brushing the whole situation off and even going so far as to ask Harry if he liked what he saw, then laughing harder at his reaction when she added that he could keep the torn bra as a trophy.

Everything changed, however, just before they left the room to continue their mission. Angela exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel after taking a long, steaming shower. She looked around for Harry, but he didn't seem to be there. So she dropped the towel and slowly got dressed so she wouldn't reopen her wounds. What she didn't know, however, is that until she had emerged from the bathroom, Harry had been wrapped in his invisibility cloak and was sleeping on the bed behind her, a precautionary habit he had developed while being hunted down several times. But now he watched as Angela dropped the towel, revealing herself entirely in one bold move. She bent over and picked up her lower undergarments, slowly sliding the lacy, lavender colored garment up her toned legs and over her perfectly shaped ass. It was too much.

Quietly, he got up, sliding off the cloak. He silently made his way to the door, where he leaned on the frame. His mouth twisted into a cocky grin and he called out to her,

"Well hello to you too, Angela." This made her jump and pick up the towel, covering her chest from his wandering eyes. As he slowly made his way to her, she asked in one rushed breath,

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Harry purred, circling her and, his eyes never leaving her glorious body, he tantalizingly stroked her spine from the base to the small of her back, making her shiver from the contact. Not lifting his hand, he moved on to her arm, stroking upward until his hand cupped her cheek. Harry stood in front of her as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, lips slightly parted in a silent moan.

Harry leaned in and, ever so gently, their lips met. At first, it was a slow sweet kiss. However, it deepened when Angela slowly let go of the towel, and wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head back and pressing closer to him. Harry gripped her narrow waist and lightly bit down on Angela's lower lip, silently begging her for entrance. His actions earned him a moan, he took the opportunity and slid his tongue in between her open lips. Both their tongues wrestled for dominance as Angela started taking off his shirt, only to stop to finally remove the offending object. As soon as it was off, Angela pounced back, her tongue swiftly overpowering Harry's by surprise. Then, Harry broke off and began to trail light kisses towards her neck and shoulders, which Angela bared. All the while, she was moaning lightly, eyes closed and head tilted back in rapture. Finally, she regained some sense when she felt Harry suckle a hickey onto her collarbone.

"Bed…" she gasped out, nails raking Harry's bare back, "Bed." Harry looked up at her with a mischievous smile. Then he lifted her up by her ass, took hold of one leg and wrapped it around his waist, then grabbed the other one and did the same. Finally, he walked towards the bed and laid Angela down on her back. He laid himself down on top of her, his legs positioned in between her spread ones so that they stayed that way, and pressed his manhood against into her soaked underwear, earning himself another moan. Smirking a little bit, he brought his head up and kissed her deeply. Harry moved his hands to either side of her head for a second, adjusting his balance. He brought his right hand down to her cheek and stroked it for a little bit. Then, he moved down, rubbing her neck and then her shoulder. Finally, he traced her collarbone from the outside in, stopping and circling the hickey he had sucked a few times. From there, his hand traveled down to her chest, first passing through the wide, deep valley of her breasts. Then he circled them, tracing them around and passing through the valley again and again, eliciting soft sweet moans from Angela every time he brushed an especially tender spot. Then he brushed each one across their entire wide surface, purposely avoiding the hardened nipples just to tease poor Angela. When Harry decided that enough was enough of that, Angela was panting, her breaths coming out in short gasps. But that changed when Harry finally flicked one of the erect nipples, making Angela moan rather loudly. That was the only cue Harry needed before he started rolling Angela's nipples in between his thumb and forefinger, causing Angela to nearly go wild. She moaned louder and louder until she was screaming in ecstasy, hips bucking into Harry's crotch.

Harry then took his work in a different direction. He brought his right hand down and trailed it lightly across Angela's toned stomach, reaching farther and farther down until he reached the top hem of Angela's underwear. Smirking a little bit, he slid his hand into her underwear, feeling the bare, shaved skin until he reached the folds of her womanhood. Feeling around a bit, he found her clit and began to massage it gently. Meanwhile, he dipped his head down and took Angela's left nipple into his mouth, latching onto it and suckling while his other hand rolled her other nipple. Angela screamed and screamed and screamed at the top of her lungs, simply unable to contain that much pleasure at once. She bucked, squirmed, and even kicked. Her hands gripped the sheets of the bed so tightly that her knuckles turned white and her toes were curled up just as tightly. Eventually, her eyes started to roll back into her head. She was on the knife edge of blacking out due to sensory overload. But suddenly, it stopped. She was brought out of the hazy fog of pleasure when she felt Harry move his fingers lower. Unfortunately, Angela remembered where they were and what they were doing.

"Harry, stop," Angela said, "Remember the mission." Harry froze and thought for a few seconds. Then he got up off her, redressing himself and retreating towards the bathroom to give Angela the privacy she needed. The mission continued and was a success, but the two were never the same towards each other.

-R-E-P-a-g-e-B-r-e-a-k-R-E-

Harry was snapped out of his reverie by a low hiss. Chris heard it too, and ordered everyone to stop and stand back-to-back. Their eyes searched everywhere, watching and waiting for the attack they knew was coming. Suddenly, a long, purple tongue came out of the foliage above them and nearly skewered Claire in the foot. Within seconds, Claire's shotgun was up and she had put two rounds into the Licker's head. Unfortunately, that first kill alerted a nearby horde. They were soon assaulted on all sides by an enormous pack of Cerberi, Colmillos, and Adjule. "Run! This way!" yelled Chris, shooting back as he ran. The rest of the team followed suit. They ran for a good 3 minutes straight, the infected dogs hot on their heels. Finally, they arrived at a village. A totally deserted village.

"Get inside that house right there!" Ordered Chris, pointing at a normal-looking 2-story house on his left. They all sprinted into the open front door, leaving Harry to go in last and shut those infernal dogs out. Everyone was still extremely on edge. To calm down, they all set to work on barricading the house's doors and windows. When the tedious task was finally done, they all let out the breath that they'd been holding.

"Damn," muttered Leon, shaking his head, "I've never seen a pack that big. You guys?"

"Nope."

"Unh-uh."

"No way."

"It's a first for me."

"Never," came the replies. Everyone was seated in the living room, each one staring down at the weapons in their hands. Harry suddenly looked up and, not wanting to prolong the awkward silence, blurted out, "A Mexican guy getting run over by a lawn mower. Oh, the irony." There was a moment of silence as this sarcastic-sounding comment was registered by the rest of the group. Then-

"Aaah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hah!" came Leon's hysterical, high-pitched laughter(**AU:** If you want to know what it's supposed to sound like, look up 'Top Gun the plaque for the alternates', pick the second video, skip to 12 seconds, and watch to the end. Or just watch the whole thing.) Chris guffawed too, his bellowing laughter reverberating throughout the room. Claire snorted and laughed into her palm, only letting up long enough to ask breathlessly, "Leon, what the Hell was that?" Jill had fallen back, arms holding her stomach and her mouth open in a silent laugh as tears leaked out of her eyes. Angela Chewed on her lip to keep the sound from escaping and covered her mouth with her fist, her shoulders shaking violently.

"Oh, Jesus. Oh, you're killing me," said Leon, calming down from his nutty laugh. It took a while, but everyone was finally able to calm themselves. "Well, I'm beat," said Chris suddenly, making everyone else jump, "I don't know about you people, but that flight was long. I'm gonna turn in for the night." Chris had a point. By now, the adrenaline rush from facing those dogs had passed and each one was feeling very tired. After checking to make sure that the barricades they put up were secure, the group divided themselves according to the 3 rooms available: Chris and Jill would take the master bedroom upstairs, Leon and Claire in the room downstairs, and Harry and Angela in the room down the hall from the master bedroom.

The two were forced to share a bed, seeing as both of them were too stubborn to let the other sleep on the floor. After 15 minutes of discussion, Harry climbed into the small, twin-sized bed stripped of his weapons, protective gear, and his shirt. He lied down on the right side, facing the center. About 5 minutes later, Angela climbed in to bed clad in nothing but her undergarments and lied down next to him, facing away. Unsatisfied, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer, her warm back pressed to his scorching chest. She sighed. Deciding to fall asleep, Harry started to close his eyes.

Suddenly, both Harry and Angela turned their heads to the door when they heard rather loud thumping and moaning coming from down the hall. Shaking his head, Harry laid himself back down and closed his eyes, surrendering himself to unconsciousness.


End file.
